


Прорва чувств

by fandom_Kumys_2018, Feyry_freya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kumys_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyry_freya/pseuds/Feyry_freya
Summary: Юра наконец-то набрался смелости и рассказал о своих фантазиях.





	Прорва чувств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hell Of A Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959827) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



— Я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить.

Отабек кивнул и постарался принять вид самого внимательного парня. Но внутри у него начала подниматься паника.

С Юрой что-то происходило. Он всю неделю чем-то занимался, ходил угрюмый и подолгу смотрел вдаль. Он много времени проводил за своим ноутбуком, закрывая его всякий раз, когда Отабек подходил близко. Тот готовился к худшему: что если Юра сожалел о переезде в Алматы и хотел вернуться в Россию?

О чем бы ни хотел поговорить Юра, это было что-то важное, судя по тому, как он волновался. Он с ногами забрался на диван и обнял колени. Отабек забеспокоился еще больше: неужели Юра хочет расстаться?

— Юра? — позвал Отабек, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нейтрально.

— Мне неловко, — тот уткнулся в колени лицом.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне обо всем.

Юра угукнул.

— Это про… — затем он заговорил так тихо, что Отабек с трудом расслышал окончание фразы, — наш секс.

— О, — этого Отабек не ожидал. Он мог вздохнуть с облегчением (Юра не собирался с ним порвать), но понятия не имел, что на это сказать. Отабек откинулся на диванные подушки, пытаясь понять по Юриному выражению лица, что происходит. — Что-то не так?

Юра замялся.

— Ничего плохого, — пауза. — Ты всегда… такой нежный.

Отабек не предполагал, что это проблема: Юра всегда с восторгом говорил про секс.

— Но?

— Иногда я хочу, чтобы ты не был таким нежным.

Отабек смотрел на него, распахнув глаза. Юра не поднимал на него взгляда, пальцы его чертили абстрактные узоры на темной обивке дивана.

— Иногда, — он опять замолчал, но Отабек не торопил, ждал, пока Юра подберет слова. — Иногда мне хочется… Хм. Грубо.

— О, — протянул Отабек и почувствовал, как покраснел. — Тогда в следующий раз я попытаюсь быть не таким нежным? Если мы будем осторожны, больно не будет…

Юра покачал головой.

— Я фантазировал, — признался он — Как ты удерживаешь меня и не церемонишься со мной, не останавливаешься, даже когда я прошу. Просто двигаешься во мне, втрахивая меня в матрас. Сильно.

Отабек попытался представить. Похоже, Юра действительно этого хотел, у него потемнел взгляд и в голосе прорезались хриплые нотки только потому, что он произнес это вслух. Дело было в Отабеке. Он не мог представить, как делает что-то подобное.

— Юра, я… я не уверен, что смогу. А если я сделаю тебе больно?

— А я хочу, чтобы ты сделал мне больно, — зашептал Юра, и Отабек едва вспомнил, что нужно дышать. — Не по-настоящему — ты бы никогда не навредил мне. Просто немного боли. Я же не фарфоровый.

— Я знаю, что нет, — Отабек сглотнул и перевел взгляд на Юрины запястья, торчащие из рукавов его свитера.

— Не обращайся со мной как со слабаком.

— То есть ты так думаешь?

Юра недовольно надул губы и промолчал. Он все еще был худым, хоть и вырос, но внешняя хрупкость была обманчива. Все годы, что Отабек знал Юру, он не был слабым.

Отабек потянулся, взял Юрину руку и легонько сжал ее.

— Я знаю, что ты выдержишь. Но вдруг я зайду слишком далеко? Если ты захочешь, чтобы я остановился, действительно захочешь, а я не послушаю?

Юра вскинулся и встретился с ним взглядом. Отабеку показалось, что он будет разочарован отказом, но тот наоборот выглядел довольным.

— Есть один способ. Мы можем использовать стоп-слово.

— Что?

— Стоп-слово, — Юра придвинулся ближе, — Как пароль, если я действительно захочу, чтобы ты прекратил.

Отабек не очень понимал, почему нельзя использовать просто слово «стоп», но речь шла о Юриной фантазии.

— Наверное, это сработает.

Юра с облегчением улыбнулся и признался:

— Я гуглил, — и скулы его заалели.

Отабек постарался не подать вида, как удивлен, что Юра искал такое Интернете. До этого момента их секс был очень ванильным. Отабеку нравилось, и он думал, что Юре тоже, а оказалось — нет.

— Что бы ты выбрал в качестве стоп-слова?

— Пока не думал. Надо выбрать что-то действительно отрезвляющее, да? — Юра нахмурился.

— Да, какую-нибудь гадость.

— Джей-Джей, — выпалил Юра, и Отабек фыркнул от смеха. — Нет? Могу придумать что-то другое.

— Подойдет, — Отабек все еще улыбался. — Если я услышу имя Леруа, то точно остановлюсь.

Юра улыбнулся в ответ, но потом стал серьезным.

— То есть ты согласен? — его голос слегка дрожал, почти незаметно, и все же. Ясно же: Юра хотел гораздо сильнее, чем показывал. А у Отабека никогда не получалось ему отказывать.

— Возможно. Мне надо подумать.

— Как-то неуверенно. Что не так, Бека? — Юрка наклонился ближе и нахмурился.

Отабек обхватил его запястье, погладил большим пальцем выступающую косточку.

— Мне не очень хочется быть грубым с тобой. Не потому что я считаю, что ты не выдержишь, — поспешно добавил, — скорее дело во мне. Юр, когда ты рядом, все, о чем я думаю — что ты самая большая драгоценность в моей жизни. Я не знаю, смогу ли относится к тебе по-другому.

Юра покраснел, схватил Отабека за руку и переплел их пальцы.

— Даже если я тебя попрошу? — пробормотал он.

Отабек не знал.

— На самом деле, — Юра заговорил низко, голос его было едва слышно в тихой комнате. — Я думал об этом. Но не знал, как с тобой заговорить, считал, что будет унизительно просить… ты знаешь… сделать со мной… такое.

Юра редко о чем-то просил — он был слишком гордым для этого.

— Что изменилось?

Зеленые глаза гипнотизировали.

— Понял, что был не прав. Ведь это я позволю и смогу остановить тебя в любой момент, используя стоп-слово. На самом деле я буду контролировать ситуацию.

С такой стороны Отабек не смотрел. В Юриных словах был смысл. А это меняло взгляд на происходящее.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты со мной не церемонился. Покажи мне, что хочешь меня так сильно, что не можешь оторваться.

— Мне казалось, ты и так знаешь, — голос Отабека стал ниже, и он притянул Юру к себе, усаживая его на колени. — У меня от тебя крышу рвет.

— Покажи, — повторил Юра.

Отабек колебался. Юра, без сомнения, слышал, как у него дрожит голос и как бешено стучит сердце. Не было смысла притворяться спокойным и отчужденным: Юра знал его слишком хорошо.

— Да, — выдохнул Отабек. Возможно, потом он пожалеет, что поспешил, но он не мог отказать Юре, который смотрел выжидающе, затаив дыхание. — Но ты должен пообещать, что воспользуешься стоп-словом, если захочешь остановиться.

— Обещаю. Я же не идиот, Бека.

Отабек улыбнулся и промолчал, просто наклонился поцеловать в уголок рта. Юра не был идиотом, но иногда был слишком безрассудным и часто преступал границы дозволенного. Отабек же просто хотел быть уверенным в его безопасности.

И если так оно и есть, и Юра действительно этого хочет… Отабек представил, как прижимает его к кровати, и Юра дрожит не от боли, а от предвкушения. Вдруг его с головой накрыло этими мыслями.

— О чем еще ты фантазировал?

Юра тяжело сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Отабеку нравилось, как легко краснеет его светлая кожа.

— О том, что ты меня свяжешь.

— Как?

Юра пожал плечами, и ткань мягкого свитера сползла с его плеча.

— Как хочешь. Можно использовать один из твоих галстуков: все равно их у тебя как у пенсионера.

Отабек прижался губами к обнаженной ключице, и Юра замолчал. Отабек прикусил бьющийся пульс, а Юра обнял его, прижимаясь ближе, цепляясь пальцами за край его футболки. Все сейчас было бы по-другому, будь Юра привязан к кровати. Он извивался бы, но не мог двигаться. Для такого не жалко пожертвовать свои галстуки.

— И что я должен сделать после того, как свяжу тебя? — Юрин пульс частил, но он молчал, поэтому Отабек поднял голову — они оказались нос к носу. Дыхание их смешивалось. — Скажи мне.

— Отшлепать меня, — едва прошептал тот.

Внезапно. Снова. В голове отчетливо возник образ Юры задницей кверху, ждущего, когда его отшлепают. В мозгу что-то замкнуло.

— И… я должен связать тебя и положить лицом вниз на кровать? — он заговорил, как только смог перевести дыхание. — Я думал, ты будешь лежать на спине, но тогда я не смогу…

Юра снова пожал плечами и поцеловал его, прерывая болтовню, прижимаясь все ближе и ближе.

— Делай как хочешь, — едва выдохнул он, — Отшлепай до того, как свяжешь, или после, плевать. Мне просто нужно почувствовать твои руки.

Отабек гладил Юрины бедра, спускаясь ниже, пока не коснулся задницы.До этого ему никого не хотелось выпороть, но у Юры от одних только разговоров глаза потемнели от желания. И это меняло все.

— Хочешь, чтобы перекинул тебя через колени? — голос звучал хрипло, напряженно. Отабек вдруг понял, что у него вовсю стоит, а ведь они ничего такого не делали, просто говорили.

Было бы неловко, если бы так возбуждён был только он один. Но Юрино дыхание сбилось и он с нетерпением кивнул в ответ, и Отабек притянул его ещё ближе, почти усадил верхом. Юра вцепился в него и заелозил, притираясь к колену. Идеальная пытка.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал Юра.

Отабек погладил его задницу, чувствуя ладонью грубую джинсу.

— Не сейчас, — выдавил он. — Я просто… просто пытаюсь представить все это.

— Ты меня убиваешь, — разочаровано проскулил Юра.

«Меня тоже», — подумал Отабек.

— Хорошо, — сказал он вслух, — ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я делал все по-своему. Поэтому я решаю, когда и как тебя выпороть.

Его сердце билось часто-часто. Он переживал, не переборщил ли: Юра ненавидел, когда им командовали. А тот молчал, и Отабек уже было решил забрать свои слова назад, но тут Юра тихонько застонал. Отабек замер, когда тот наклонился вперед — длинные волосы упали на лицо, скрывая взгляд, — и прошептал:

— Расскажи, что ты собираешься сделать….

Отабек громко сглотнул:

— Я перегну тебя через колено, как ты и хотел, — Юра жадно закивал, — стяну с тебя штаны и буду шлепать по твоей голой заднице, пока она не покраснеет.

Юра вспыхнул, и Отабек почувствовал, что тоже краснеет. Какое было бы зрелище: Юрина бледная кожа, порозовевшая, разгоряченная.

Отабек наклонился ближе, глядя Юре в глаза.

— А может, я буду шлепать тебя, пока ты не начнешь кричать; мне нравятся звуки, которые ты издаешь.

Юрка застонал как по команде.

— Не говори так. Пиздец стремно.

Отабек впился в твердые ягодицы, вжимаясь пахом, а Юра закусил нижнюю губу, тихо поскуливая:

— Ты можешь воспользоваться стоп-словом, и я остановлюсь. Но, думаю, ты не станешь.

— Нет, — сорванно выдавил Юра, потираясь об Отабека, — Блин, Бека, ты только дразнишь…

— И не спорь со мной, пока буду тебя шлепать.

Юрино дыхание щекотало губы.

— Или что? Накажешь? — Юра слегка улыбнулся. — Может, все-таки отшлепаешь?

Отабек провел рукой вдоль его позвоночника вверх.

— Не перечить мне, — и зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, а затем потянул. Слегка, на пробу, не больно, но Юра широко раскрыл глаза и издал какой-то придушенный звук. Он упал на замершего Отабека, придавливая к дивану, и спрятал лицо у него на груди.

— Юра?

У того дрожали плечи. Отабек почувствовал что-то влажное и липкое у себя на животе. Он взял Юру двумя пальцами за подбородок и заставил поднять голову.

— Ты только что?..

— Это все ты, — буркнул Юра и попытался отвернуться. У него полыхали щеки.

Отабек моргнули посмотрел вниз.

— Да я даже не трогал тебя!

— Я практически сижу на твоем члене! И ты все это говорил! А потом ты… ты…

Одним движением Отабек перевернулся, прижал его к дивану, а потом поцеловал. Он настойчиво толкался языком и тяжело дышал в рот. Он не нежничал, но Юра, похоже, не возражал, обнимая и прижимаясь сильнее.

Они оторвались друг от друга, только когда перестало хватать воздуха.

— Я переборщил?

Волосы Юры рассыпались по подушке как нимб. Даже шея покраснела, а взгляд все еще был диким.

— Ты издеваешься? Охренеть можно! Я же сказал, что ты можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь.

Отабек подавил стон — член стоял так, что было больно.

— В следующий раз, — умудрился он проговорить, пока возился с застежкой, — одними разговорами не отделаешься. Блядь, Юра…

Юра сунул руку ему в боксеры, и последние мысли вымело у Отабека из головы.


End file.
